


You Are My Sunshine

by Wink12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Death Eaters, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wink12/pseuds/Wink12
Summary: He knew the exact moment the spell hit him, he didn't even have to see.He knew the exact moment his cry would come, and he couldn't stop it.He knew the exact moment the black figures lowered their wands and vanished.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sunshines!
> 
> This is one of the first one-shots I've written, so my writing is far from perfect. I'll be grateful for every comment, critic, compliment, feedback and advice you'll leave me. 
> 
> Wink12

**Harry’s PoV**

 

The raindrops were slipping down the window that morning and the sun didn't shine. It was misty outside, cold and dark, palettes of rainy clouds hovering over the sky. Maybe even the wind was gently breezing from the west, he couldn't remember. 

He wasn't interested in the weather that morning, but once he was gone, he could remember every detail about this day. Even if he wished he could forget, rip every single memory out of his head, he couldn't, and he never will can.

The same day, they were sitting in the main auror office, laughing, talking. Being happy, something he will never be again. He remembers the way his eyes were sparkling when he was talking with Ron, joking about some stupid Quidditch game. He was so carefree.

From time to time, he would turn around, his eyes scanning the room until he locked them with him. Just a smile and he was back to talking. But his smile meant everything to him, whenever he smiled he smiled, oh how much he misses that smile. It was too little seen on his face.

Next thing he knew, they were all called on the field, another snatcher’s attack on a Muggle village. But it was nothing to them, they were used to it. They were after all, the Aurors.

Oh, how wrong he was.

It all went smooth, until that sound. All the birds flew from trees, and the hardly human sound echoed through his ears. It was like, like someone's last breath, when he knew he was dying, and his soul sent a cry for help, but no one came, so she accepted her destiny.

Later, they told him it was nothing, just Lavender’s yelp when he saw them.

But he found out to quick the reason of the sound. They came. He is still angry with them, to choose that day as the day they will show again.

Maybe it wouldn't be anything different if they came the day after or a day after that. He would still be angry.

They had everything under control until they appeared.

It wasn't a big group, but they were still bigger than them. Their snowy white masks, unchanged, lied on their faces, their robes, still dark as all the blood they had on their arms.

They didn't wait, spells started flying all over the place and he was in the Final Battle all over again. Except for this time, he didn't have to die and come back, he had to, but it was not meant for him to come back.

He knew the exact moment the spell hit him, he didn't even have to see. 

He knew the exact moment his cry would come, and he couldn't stop it.

He knew the exact moment the black figures lowered their wands and vanished.

He watched the way his body fell on the floor like a light feather from the sky. He stumbled backwards, a scream died in his mouth when he fell.

He was right beside him in a second, but there was nothing he could do.

His abdomen was covered in blood that was leaving his body like a poison, creating a river down his leg.

”No, no, Dray. Shit.” He was lost, lost because he was watching him die. He wouldn't admit it then, but deep down he knew he lost him already.

”Dray, Dray, look at me, hey, look at me.” He tapped his cheeks until his crystal grey eyes opened again.

”Oh, thank God.” He let out a breath, his mouth dry, as all water left his body.

”H-Harry,” Draco said quietly, looking down at his wounds, Harry knew that he accepted it way to fast. His face was covered with spots of mud, eyes still as bright as always. ”Harry, look at me.”

Harry could break all over again if he would ever had to hear this tone in his voice again. He couldn't meet his eyes, he was scared of what he would see.

”Scarhead, look at me.” Draco commanded and Harry finally met his eyes.

Draco opened his mouth, but Harry already knew, he knew and he couldn't accept it.

”No, NO, don't you dare, don't you dare, I won't let you, no I'm not giving up on you!” His cries were heard all over the field and his eyes lost the focus as they filled with tears.

Draco just nodded, his smile never fading from his face. ”Okay...Sing to me.”

Harry didn't know what was he doing, he just nodded, held Draco even closer as he sung. 

” _You ar-are my sunshine, my only sunsh-hine_ ,-” 

his voice was like a melody of thousand angels in a middle of a disaster.

“ _You make m-me happy, when skies are gr-grey,_ ”-coughs, “ _you'll never know d-dear_ ,”-

he didn’t know what he was saying anymore.

he was just staring into his eyes, watching them slowly dying.

-“ _how much I-I love-e you, pl-please don't take my sun_ -,”-hiccup, “- _shine a-away_.” -

Draco didn’t close his eyes, nor did him. Never, never again.

“ _Please don't take my sunshine away..._.”-

His voice was barely heard now and he saw the tiredness in Draco’s eyes.

“I love you, Harry.” Draco whispered and leaned up for a kiss.

He didn’t hesitate, he captured Draco’s lips like it was the first one they shared after a long day and when he opened his eyes, the sparks in blonde’s eyes were almost gone.

He inhaled, deeply, relaxing his shaking body, and as it was the first time he confessed his feelings for him, with the same weight on his shoulders as it was the first, he breathed-

“I love you too, Draco.”

Draco smiled and closed his eyes.

-except now he wasn’t scared that Draco won’t return his feelings, his heart told him he will never again be able to.

 

 

~fin~


End file.
